UnThinkable
by RobynBenson87
Summary: When friends become lover's how can the friendship survive?


Hey: hope you enjoy this one :D

Please leave a review : D

I also want to shout out for a Beta thanks x

It was a crisp morning in New York City, but Stella had been at work for a few hours already, finishing case files and filing away evidence that related to a case now being passed over to the court. She was just about to leave for a coffee when Mac walked by.

"Hey Mac" She shouted.

"Hey" He smiled as he greeted her.

"I was hoping I would catch you, I need to get away for a few hours later is that okay?" She began

"Yes sure, why?" He asked.

"Some things I need to do, is it okay to jump out for a few hours?" She pleaded

"Okay, but you owe me dinner at least" He laughed.

"Okay, its a date" She smiled as she walked back to her office.

A few hours later Stella had been into town and done everything she needed to do, so she decided to grab some lunch before returning to work. As she sat there watching the hustle and bustle of NYC, she laughed silently to herself, knowing the desision she had just made would change her life forever.

As she walked into her office, she sliped her shoes of and began orginising the files on her desk into boxes.

"Hey did you get everything done" Mac asked as he popped his head around the door.

"Yes thanks Mac" She replied.

"They finished with" He asked, looking at the load of files still on her desk.

"Yes, i'm putting them away right now" She smiled, and began to laugh.

"You fancy a drink later" Mac asked.

"Not really no, sorry Mac, I just want to go home and rest" Stella told him.

"You haven't been out in ages come on" He tired anew.

Stella sighed, and ran her fingers through her hair,

"Mac there is something I need to tell you"

Mac had noticed the change of expression on her face,

"What's wrong?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I have been offered a job" She began,

"Are you taking it?" He asked.

"Yes I am" Stella replied.

"You're leaving" Mac said before she had a chance to continue.

"Not just leaving the lab Mac, but New York" She said softly.

Mac could not believe what he had just heard

"When were you going to tell me?" His voice raised to almost a shout.

Stella didn't reply

"You were going to right?" Mac asked his voice getting louder.

"Of course I was going to tell you" Stella shouted back.

"When, was it going to be when you walked out the Lab for the last time" He continued.

"No, actually" She went into her bag and tossed an envelope at him "Here" She shouted and stormed out the room.

Mac opened the envelope, as her thought her resignation.

He tried fallowing her but she had been to fast and he lost her in the city crowd, so he turned back and went back inside.

He walked to the bar and had a drink, being alone with his thoughts he realised how much Stella meant to him.

At 2am he walked and walked, he came to a stop at a familiar door, he had noticed the light on from the street,so he knew she was awake, he gently knocked it. The shock of a visitor at that time of night made Stella jump.

"Who is it" She shouted.

There was no reply, so she opened the door slightly.

"What are you doing here" She asked as she answered looking at a socking wet Mac Taylor

"We need to talk" Mac told her

She opened the door wider and let him in.

"It's 2am" She said looking at her watch.

"I'm sorry, can we talk please" He asked again.

"Sure," Stella replied and closed the door.

Mac looked around and seen most of her things packed neatly away in boxes.

"what do you want Mac?" She asked.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I reacted" He said.

"At 2am" She shoot back.

"I was walking and seen you're light on" He told her.

"I was finishing up packing, I didn't notice the time" She replied.

After a few moment's of silence

"Stella, I don't want you to leave" Mac said sadly.

Stella walked over to him and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Then give me a reason to stay" She said her voice only audible

"Me" He replied, looking into her eyes he then whispered "Us"

He took her hand and inter locked there fingers.

"Us" he then whispered again.

Mac leaned forward and placed a small kiss on her lips which felt so soft as he raised his had to her cheek Stella could not help but noticed his touch was gentle and soft, her cheek was like silk against his hands. He pulled her closer to him and looked into her eyes,he gently moved a stray curl from her face as his hand found its way though her hair to the tip of her neck were it stopped.

Then gently his warm soft lips covered hers, his hot tongue probing delicately at the gap between, seeking entrance. Opening her lips to his questing tongue, shivering as he let it explore her, finally curling and stroking around her own tongue. She returned the exploration with interest.

"Mac," Stella said as she pulled away. "we can't, I can't" She mumbled.

"We can if you want" He replied.

Stella walked away to the other side of the room but Mac fallowed.

"Do you want this?" He asked,

"Yes" Was her reply

"Do you fell the way I do?" He asked her as her traced the outline of her lips.

"Yes, Mac, for a long time" She said in a whisper so only he could hear.

He pulled her close to him wrapping his arm's around her slender waist, she rested her head on his shoulder, the smell of his aftershave consumed her senses yet again.

"Mac, the way I fell when I with you, I have never had that with anyone before" Stella began., "You make me fell good about myself, you make me fell special and I don't want that to ever go away, I don't want you to ever go." She continued.

"It doesn't have to go Stella" Mac told her as he placed a kiss on her head.

"I have accepted the job Mac, I start in ten weeks" He told him.

Mac sighed heavily

"You have made up you're mind then?" He asked.

"Yes, I have Mac" She told him.

After a few minuets of silence Mac looked over at her,

"I'm not going any were, if you need me call any time day or night I don't care" he told her.

"I know" Stella smiled at him.

Please Review make me and muse smile :D


End file.
